


Tonight’s the Night

by holobandit



Series: Pedro Pascal’s Characters: One-Shots [4]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holobandit/pseuds/holobandit
Summary: You are at a Gala when Maxwell Lord joins you in conversation. It leads you back to your office where love blossoms.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Series: Pedro Pascal’s Characters: One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203125
Kudos: 3





	Tonight’s the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck capitalism, but do fuck a capitalist :)

You were invited to this lavish party ran by the museum. Mostly funded by the donors, it was just an excuse to rub arms with the rich and wealthy. You had to at least show up, make your presence known, and then you could leave. You were one of the many researchers who worked with the artifacts. You enjoyed your job. You couldn’t have asked for a better one. You had on a tux, the nicest thing you owned. You were leaning against a wall in a quiet corner. You had a drink in your hand. You were looking at it swirl around. You really hated parties. You feel someone join you on the wall, you look up to see a man running his hand through his thick blondish hair. His face seems familiar, you just couldn’t put a name to the face.

“Not a fan of the crowds either?” You chuckle.

The man takes a sip of his drink and nods, “I guess you could say that.”

“Have we met before?”

The man looks you over, “Maxwell. But you can just call me Max. I’m afraid we haven’t. Do you work for the museum?”

“Yes, I work with some of the artifacts here.” You trace your finger around your glass, “People think it’s a boring job, but I quite enjoy it.” A soft smile appeared on your face.

“Ah, I’m one of the newest donors for your department.” Max straightens his back, “I saw your nose buried in a book when I took the tour. I didn’t want to disturb your work.”

“You should of,” You exhale, “I was just trying to keep busy, so I didn’t have to do boring paperwork.”

You two continue to chat. You talk about the artifacts you work with the most. Max hung on to every word you were saying. He was truly enthralled in what you worked with. Max talked about his line of work. He was CEO of Black Gold. That’s why this man was so familiar, you’ve seen him on T.V everywhere. You didn’t bring that up. You felt it wasn’t the right time. As you two finished your drinks, Max’s hand drifted up your arm to your shoulder. He runs his thumb across the curve of your suit jacket.

“You wouldn’t mind if you gave me a view of your office, would you?” Max smirked.

“I would not mind at all, Max.” You winked.

You two discard your drinks and head for the main building. Max had hooked his arm around your arm. His touch was firm, yet soft. As you made your way into your office and close the door behind you, Max pushed you up against the door. Your lips were inches away from his. His grip went from your shoulder to your hips and then to your back.

“You want this, don’t you?” Max dug his nails in, locking you in.

“Y-Yes,” Your breath was shaky.

Your cock twitched as Max closed the space between you two. Your hands went to hold his face, then to his neck. His lips were soft and tasted sweet like honey. His hands explored your body, gliding one hand down to your ass. He grabbed it, sinking his nails down hard. You tilt your head up as you moan out his name. He started kissing down your jaw, chin, then neck. He nibbled on your neck and soothed the marks with licks. It was intoxicating. You slid off your blazer and go to move his off. He stops you and runs a hand down your chest, stopping at your waist. He starts to bring his hand underneath your button up, feeling your bare stomach and chest. He stops at your nipples and starts to tease them. You arch your back, leaning into him more. You feel his cock twitch as your thigh pushes in. You ran your hands through his hair, softly pulling on the blondish strands. Max let out a moan as he grabs your hips again. He slides you away from the door and to your desk. He finally slides off his blazer and grabs your hair. He pushes you in for another passionate kiss. His tongue flicks at your bottom lip, then slips into your mouth. You move your hand down to his crotch and drag your palm on it.

Max smirks, “Eager, aren’t you?” He begins to fumble with his belt, causing his pants to hit his ankles.

“Mhm, you seem eager too.” You wink, pulling down his boxers.

Max’s cock springs out, dripping with precum. You lick your lips as you kneel down. You start pumping his cock, making sure to go slow at first. It makes Max’s breath tremble. You softly lick the precum off his tip then put your lips around his cock. You start to slowly bob your head making Max moan out. He couldn’t stand you going so slow. He grabs your hair and pulls it tight. He then forces you to bob faster. You place your hands on his hips to steady yourself. He eventually forces you all the way down to his base, making you gag, and your eyes start to water. Your nails dig into his skin just making his grip even tighter on your hair. He starts to thrust into your mouth. He was slow at first but sped up as you gagged even more. He eventually pulls out, making spit dribble down your chin and tears fall. He grabs your jaw with one hand, then runs his other hand through your hair.

“Tell me you want more.” Max tightens his grip on your chin.

“Y-Yes, please.” You moan out.

Max slaps his cock against your cheek before forcing you back down on it. He thrusts into your mouth, making you moan. The vibrations make him thrust even faster. You move your hands down from his hips and to your pants. You quickly unbuckle and pull your cock out. You begin to pump it, making sure to go nice and slow. Max pulls his cock out of your mouth. You whimper at the loss of feeling it, but quickly gasp out as he pulls you up by the throat. His grip is tight and firm. You fling your pants and boxer off as you sit on your desk. Max pulls your legs up to his shoulders. He then takes his cock and runs it around your hole. He smirks as you moan out his name. He spits on his cock before shoving it in your hole. You two stay still for a moment, panting. You’re letting your hole get used to Max’s cock. He starts to thrust at a slow pace, making you bite your bottom lip. You had to hold on to the edge of the desk to steady yourself. As Max increased his thrusts, papers and pens fall off the desk. Obscene slaps fill the room. Max starts calling out your name between curses, he’s close. He was hitting your spot just right, every time. You cry out his name as you came. Cum covered your stomach. Max wasn’t far behind. He came with force, coating your hole. His thrusts slow as he came. Once you caught your breath, Max pulls his cock out of your hole. A stream of cum came out and dripped down to your desk, making a shiver go up your spine. Max leans his forehead on yours and you caress his face.

“How was that love?” Max asked between breaths.

You lean your head back and kiss him, “Does that answer your question?”

Max holds your jaw and runs his thumb across your chin, “Yes, it does.”


End file.
